


Dropped Hints

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiyama's not ready to say it directly, but Nao keeps asking inconvenient questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropped Hints

"What about…you know…romance? Do you have someone you like?"

"Now's not the time to be thinking about any of that."

"What about after the game, when all this ends?"

"Let's just focus on there being an after the game."

"Oh, right."

"There is someone."

"Huh?"

"There is someone I like. I don't get to see her often though."

"Oh?"

"Just every once in a while. But she leaves an impression."

"What's she like?"

"Sweet. Kind. Smart in her own way. Very cute. Strong. Amazing."

"How do you know if you don't get to see her often?"

"I see her enough."

"Do you think she likes you too?"

"It doesn't matter. Starting up a new relationship would be a bad idea."

"That's true. It would be difficult leaving that person alone for so long, and what if the LGT Corporation makes her a target?"

"She'd be a distraction. Even more than she is now."

"It wouldn't be fair to her either. Maybe if you dropped out…"

"It doesn't matter. I have no desire to quit the game."

"Well, I hope you get to confess to her soon, Akiyama-san."

"I already have."

"Huh?"

"She just hasn't figured it out yet."


End file.
